Miraculous Swapped
by Fight Me Br0
Summary: What happens when Ladybug, Chat Noir, Ayla and Nino find themselves in each others bodies? Well your about to find out. Body Swap Au. Rated T for later content may be changed later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Envillouse

Louse had originally been ecstatic to find out she had been accepted as a Scholarship honor student at Paris's top college. That was until she had met Christina, a spoilt brat of a girl. Christina thought she was god's gift to man- no not to men- the world, and had made it her own personal goal to ruin Louse's life. It had been small things at first like calling her honor student, messing up her name, shoving her so that any paper work Louse might have been carry was sent sprawling across the floor. Small things Louse could deal with but soon it evolved to personal attacks, whenever Christina held a party Louse was never invited (not that she really cared) but everyone else seemed to be invited. Slowly Louse was alienated and became withdrawn. Whenever she saw Christina riding in her fancy limos, wearing top of the line labels and showing of precious heirlooms like they were everyday items Louse couldn't help feel envious. Slowly that envy filled her as she became more withdrawn and depressed. It wasn't until Christina had finally pushed her to the edge did Hawkmoth take advantage of all the pent up anger and sadness that Louse was bursting with.

"It's so not nice to see you again, Lucy… it's Lucy isn't it?" Christina laughed as she stared down the poor girl. Louse ignored her, deciding it was best not to say anything. As she attempted to pass Christina grabbed her long, chocolate brown hair that had been tied back in a ponytail by a red jeweled hair tie. "What's this old trinket?"

Louse's hand instantly flew up to her hair tie as to protect it from the malicious blond. "It's a precious family heirloom."

"What this little thing? Don't make me laugh," Christina scoffed as she grabbed the hair tie and flaunted it front of the distressed girl. Louse stumbled forward in an attempt to retrieve the item. Christina moved to the side, sticking her foot out to trip the brunette. She threw the jeweled hair piece at the grounded girl. Before stalking off laughing.

Louse's vision went blurry as she gripped the hair tie in her hand, tears threatening her eyes as she sprinted away from the pitying looks and snickers of onlookers. Louse ran until she found herself in a secluded alleyway.

'Why did Christina have life so good? What made her special? Made them so different.'

Louse was too distracted by these thoughts to notice the black butterfly landing on the hair tie.

'You envy her so much? Then why don't you become her and let her have a taste of your life?'

Louse raised an eyebrow, he was right whoever this invisible speaker was.

'Of course I'm right my dear envillouse, and I can help you and in return you can assist me with a little trifle.'

Smirking Louse stood, 'Of course Monsieur Hawkmoth.'

Hawkmoth's laughter could be heard resounding across the rooftops of Paris as the black clouded surrounded Louse before dissipating to reveal envillouse.

The villain wore the akumatised jewel hair tie, though the redness of the jewel now replaced by a deep emerald, the jewel matched the dark green of the spandex body suit with purple accents. Over the top of the suit she wore a purple fur coat with a rhinestone butterfly that matched the butterfly mask that covered the majority of her face, above the mask as a row of white teardrop shaped jewels that followed the line of her brow. Envillouse grasped a green hilted staff with gold accents swirling from the base to the golden globe head. She twirled the staff before leaping onto the rooftop of the building she stood beneath, her fur coat fluttering behind. "Now you all will witness the feelings of envy that I have felt," Envillouse cackled before running along the rooftops of Paris.

CNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN

Elsewhere in Paris two unlikely heroes were sitting beside their best friends. Ayla and Nino had no clue the adventure they were about to endeavor upon, nor did their best friends. Both Ayla and Nino glanced at their best friends who seemed to be in a daze then at each other shrugging in confusion. Neither seemed to understand what was going on.

As the bell signaled for lunch Ayla grabbed Marinette's hand pulling her unsuspecting friend from the classroom. "Girl what's up with you today? You seem out of it," Ayla huffed. "You haven't so much as stared at Adrien as per usual. Are you alright?"

Her friend just yawned, "I'm fine… just a little under the weather."

It wasn't a complete lie Marinette noted to herself, ever since the akuma last night she had been completely out of it. Lately Hawkmoth had been unrelenting with his barrage of akuma attacks, which increasingly worried the spotted heroine. Obviously she couldn't tell Ayla this, so she stuck to the same old lie.

Ayla though didn't seem to buy it but didn't push any further, if Marinette wasn't ready to tell her the real problem then she would be patient.

Elsewhere a similar conversation occurred between Nino and Adrien.

"It's all good, Nino. I've just been doing a lot more modelling," Adrien lied.

Nino huffed crossing his arms, "Dude, you need to tell your dad to lay off. It's not fair of him to expect you to do so much."

Adrien gave his friend a small smile before noticing his limo pull up. "I should go…."

Nino watched his friend hurry towards his ride, waving as he went.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLB

As Marinette walked home she felt physically and mentally exhausted, it was starting to get ridiculous just how tired she was from fighting as Ladybug. Tiki looked up at her from Marinette's bag, "Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure you'll be fine." Even Tiki looked unsure at that statement but Marinette nodded. If needed she could just take the rest of the day of and say she was sick. As this thought processed a scream caught her attention. Marinette's head snapped towards the sound, "Great, just what I need." Marinette ducked into the closest Alley way.

"Tiki, Spots On!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Right so I apologise for the crappy writing but I was tired and stuff so yeah. I'll attempt to update as regularily as possible (at least twice a week). Thanks everyone ;) And so sorry this update took a little longer than planned.

Adrien sighed as he stared out the tinted windows of the white limo he was currently held prisoner in. It wasn't like he could leave but it would not go unnoticed by his assistant who sat beside him, and therefore his father, which would lead to unwanted questions and attention. He loved his father, however Gabriel had become strict and colder towards his son ever since his mother's disappearance.

While Natalie ran through his schedule for the fifth time that day Adrien tuned her out, instead allowing his thoughts to drift towards his Lady. Her determined, heavenly blue eyes, the way her fringe would sometimes annoy her when she hadn't shortened it, and the curves of her body. She was perfect, everything he had ever wanted but couldn't have. They were partners, friends even, but Ladybug would not accept them as anything more for the time being. He didn't even know her identity, didn't even know if she wanted to know his identity.

He sighed forlornly for the hundredth time that day. Natalie's yelp distracted him as the Gorilla slammed the breaks, sending Adrien to lurch forward. Fortunately for him, for once in his life, his cat-like reflexes caught him before he could smack his head into the seat opposite of him.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked, brows furrowed as her eyes flickered to the window. People were sprinting past, some screaming as a green globe of energy struck them. The energy didn't seem to do any physical damage except for leaving the target slightly dazed and confused. "This seems like a job for Chat Noir," he whispered before slipping out of the car, Natalie's cries falling on deaf ears as he hid behind a car.

"Plagg, Claw's Out!"

As Chat leapt onto the hood of a semi convertible he was joined by a red and black spotted female, "Seems your early today, Chat." The female smiled.

"I was in the area, My Lady, but it's so good to be able to CAT-ch up with you," Chat smirked, winking at her.

Ladybug laughed it off, before turning towards the source of the confusion. There stood the akumatised villain Envillouse. "She seems to be doing something, but other than causing some confusion I don't understand what's so dangerous about this villain, bugaboo."

Ladybug's eyes scanned the villain before turning to a dazed victim. Ladybug ran over to the man with Chat following closely behind. "Monsieur, are you alright?"

The man looked up, confusion etched in the lines of his face, "Where am I?"

Ladybug and Chat shared equally puzzled looks, "Monsieur, you're in the middle of the street in Paris."

The man looked up to read the street sign bewilderment replacing the confusion, "That can't be right! I was at the Louvre just a second ago… I was about to be married!" He stumbled over to the window of a store checking his reflection. Ladybug and Chat followed behind a few paces jumping back in surprise when the man yelped in shock. His hand trailed along his chin, cheeks, nose and forehead before he whipped around to face the two heroes. "What's going on! This isn't me!"

Chat stepped forward, "What do you mean, Monsieur?"

"I mean, the person in this mirror is Michael, my name is Joseph!"

Chat looked back for assistance from his lady, feeling extremely unsure of what to say or do. Ladybug seemed to be trying to fit the pieces together.

"Who is this Michael?"

"My fiancée's ex-boyfriend. He never got over her and was extremely jealous when he heard of our relationship," Joseph replied still studying the reflection facing him.

Something seemed to click in Ladybug's face, Chat walked over to his partner. "I have an idea but I'm not sure."

Suddenly a green ball of energy whizzed past smacking the ground beside the two heroes. "Hehehehe, finally Paris's two heroes are here! Now the real show can begin, and I Envillouse will be able to seek my revenge!"

Ladybug and Chat took up defensive positions to face the akumatised victim, searching for anything that might be the source of the akuma. As Envillouse flaunted her style she raised her staff, her eyes searching for her next victims.

"Well, My Lady, I'm feline a little underdressed," Chat punned, glancing towards Ladybug.

Ladybug groaned but was unable to deny the smirk that laced her lips, "Concentrate, Chat."

Envillouse smirked as she spread her arms out wide flaunting her power, "Now, now Chat Noir I understand, you're merely envious that you cannot wield such power as myself."

Chat choked his eyebrow raised as he placed his hands on his hip, mocking the bedazzled villain, "Oh trust me, I think I can do better than you."

"Worry not though little Kitten, I will allow you to become the one you envy the most," She winked, brandishing her staff, sending an array of green energy balls towards the two heroes. Chat dove into Ladybug, pushing from the line of fire to a more tactically safe spot behind a vehicle.

"My Lady, as much fun as this is I think we need a plan," Chat sulked rubbing his grazed knees from the fall. Ladybug peeked through the car's windows to watch Envillouse who had now returned to zapping defenseless citizens.

"I think you're right Chat. Any suggestions?" She inquired turning to face her black clad partner. Chat looked around before pointing to the roof of a building behind the currently akumatised villain, "Do you think you could get up there and use lucky charm?"

Ladybug followed the direction of Chat's claw and nodded, "I could, but not without a distraction."

"Leave that to me, I'm purrsative I can supply you with one," He smirked.

Before they could commence the plan Ladybug caught sight of a familiar red headed girl and red capped boy. She groaned as she brought her hand up to her face. Chat noticed this and turned to see his friend Nino following a very excited Ayla.

"Change of plans, first we get those two out of here," Ladybug sighed, motioning to the pair now hiding behind an adjacent car.

"Let's just hope we get to them before the green eyed monster over there does."

As if on cue Envillouse cackled as she spotted Nino and Ayla, "Well look who we have here, hmm plenty of envy to play with."

Raising her staff Envillouse smirked horribly her green irises flickering only slightly to the car which Chat and his Lady now hid. Ayla noticed and turned to glance at her hero, Ladybug.

Realizing what was about to happen to her friend Ladybug bolted alongside Chat towards the two unknowing teens. Envillouse cackled loudly as she sent a ball of energy whizzing towards the four teenagers.

As the two heroes collided with Nino and Ayla so Envillouse's attack.

Cliff hanger cause meh. I plan to edit later (if I feel like it so meh)and I apologise for shortness but I really wanted to update, I promise the other chapters will be a little longer. Wow I apologise a lot, sorry not sorry ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support. I apologize for the lack of updates, I was without wifi for a while but don't worry I'm back and updating as often as possible ;)

Alya squeezed her eyes shut as she braced for impact but was surprised to find her landing to be cushioned by something soft. Her eyes sprung open to meet a pair of golden irises staring back up at her. The vertigo was still wearing off when she realized exactly who she had landed on. Staring back up at her was… well herself. Her body beneath Alya stiffened as she watched those golden irises widen in shock and her mouth gape, no sound coming out. That's when Ayla noticed the spotted black and red arm that was pressed against her own bodies shoulder (gods this was confusing). She studied the hand, 'this can't be right, this means I'm….' "LADYBUG," the last part come out loud. The voice was similar but at the same time alien in her mouth. Ayla's body below her seemed to finally react, pushing her hand against Ayla's/Ladybug's mouth, eyes darting around in an attempt to find the akumatised villain.

"This is to strange," Ayla's body muttered.

'Wait if I'm in Ladybug's body… then who's in my body?'

"Now listen to me, I need to know who you are…. As you might have realized you're in my body," Ayla's body muttered her golden eyes burning into Ayla's/Ladybug's blue ones. Ayla stared dumbfounded, 'Ladybug's in my body, ladybug's in my body, LADYBUG'S IN MY BODY!'

Realizing that her little freak out must have been evident on her/Ladybug's face, Ayla stumbled away from her hero, "I'm Alya Cesaíre, I run the Ladyblog."

Ladybug's/Alya's face seemed shocked and nervous all at once, "This is bad, this is really bad. Okay, relax Ma- Ladybug you need to think. Obviously you were struck by Envillouse when you and Chat- CHAT! Oh my god where did Chat go?!"

Ladybug/Alya's eyes scanned the area in panic, Alya noted that she seemed a lot less comfortable with the situation than she normally would have been. It kind of reminded her of a certain dark haired friend, but now was not the time to think about Marinette, she needed to concentrate on what was happening right now… like the fact that she, Alya Cesaíre was currently Ladybug. Ladybug turned back to face Ayla her face scrunched up in worry. The area was trashed, car's loitered the street and a light pole had fallen over and was sparking, but the eerie quietness of the street was what worried the heroine. Obviously all the citizens had evacuated the street but so had Envillouse. It almost seemed she had completely disappeared. Worry and nerves made Ladybug feel sick, this was wrong, so incredibly wrong. Hawkmoth wouldn't have simply given up when he was so close to his goal so where was Envillouse, why hadn't she taken their miraculous? So many questions teased her brain but one question stood out amongst the rest. Where was Chat Noir? He annoying but lovable partner? Her best friend, the one she trusted above all else?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'Relax, Marinette, you need to stay strong, for Ayla and Chat both.' When she opened her eyes her expression of worry was replaced with determination. The strong, confidant Ladybug was back… well almost, she was still stuck in her Alya's body.

"Okay, Alya, firstly we need to find my partner and the boy you were with."

To say Chat was surprised would be an understatement, purrplexed might have been a lot better but still did no justice to his reaction. Nino himself was also in shock as he stared at his body fiddling with his red cap in his hands. "Um… dude could you stop trying to bend my hat into a new shape… I kind of like that one as it is."

The boy opposite of him bit his lip as he realized what he was doing, placing the hat back on Nino's/ his head, "Sorry…"

Both boys stared at each other wearily, Nino didn't have anything against the cat themed hero but to say he was impressed by how the 'hero' was handling the situation didn't give him much hope in figuring out what was going on, much less fixing it.

"So, Dude… um, Chat Noir is it. I think we should probably try and find Ladybug, she might know what's going on."

Chat purrked up at the name of his Lady, "What a purrfectly good idea, I have a feline that might just work."

Nino winced as he heard the puns spill from his mouth. He could stand it when Adrien made puns, sure they were bad at times, but Chat's puns were seriously pawful, Nino mentally groaned. He followed himself (or should I say Chat) through the car littered streets, swatting the leather tail connected to the costume he now donned. How Chat Noir was able to handle fighting, let alone walking around, with this annoying length of leather eluded him. Chat seemed distracted, his eyes flickering nervously between Nino and their surroundings. It was almost like he had more than locating ladybug on his mind.

If they hadn't been worried before, they were worried by the time they had made it halfway down the street. They had searched and yet there was still no sign of their two female companions, that was until they heard a familiar voice, "Chat! Chat!"

Chat seemed to perk up, if he had still been in his own body his ears would have perked up. Both males spun around to see a black and red heroine and an excited looking reporter. Chat in Nino's body raced towards the Ladybug themed hero, embracing her. Ladybug seemed to stiffen and began to stutter before Chat pulled back looking guilty and nervous. "Oh, Sorry, I forgot... I'm Nino right now aren't I," Chat muttered, rubbing his neck.

Nino turned to Alya as she approached, she looked relieved as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "Chat, I'm glad you're alright. Now this may seem strange but I'm not actually Alya. It's me, Ladybug." Nino tried to say something, mouth moving but no words seemed to be formed.

All four youths stared at each other trying to make sense of their predicament.

"Okay, Firstly, which one of you is Chat Noir?" The bespeckled reporter asked.

Nino's body raised his hand, a sheepish look crossing his face. Ayla pinched the spot above her nose, her forehead scrunched up as she sighed. "Okay so that must mean your Nino," she stated pointing to the cat themed hero. Everyone took a moment to come to terms with their new identities.

Note: Characters will be referred to as their selves and not as the body they inhabit. I'm ending this chapter here. Next chapter should be in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

If Marinette was ever asked to number the three worst possible things that could have happened to her, this would definitely be number one. The four teenagers now stood facing each other as they tried to make sense of their situation. Nino who sat on the edge of a car playing with his leather tail interrupted the silence that had ensured, "So if you defeat the akuma and use lucky charm everything will go back to how it all was before we swapped bodies... why don't we track down this crazy lady?"

"You mean this flying feline and bring her to justice?" Chat quizzed.

"Exactly!" Nino exclaimed happily.

Ladybug sighed, her hand holding her forehead, "One problem, we can't defeat it… as you see I'm not me and neither is Chat."

"It seems like she's disappeared anyway. I can't find any messages on the Ladyblog about flying freaks or anything," Alya pointed out, he eyes glued to her phone (that she had retrieved from Ladybug).

"It's not like things could get much worse," Nino piped up, hoping to lift the spirits of those around him.

As if on cue Chat and Ladybug's miraculous began to beep.

Alya jumped, looking around in confusion, "What was that!"

Ladybug and Chat shared nervous glances before going to their respective bodies. Ladybug checked Alya/her earrings whilst Chat grabbed Nino's hand. Sadly, both their suspicions were correct as they noticed the missing spot/paw print from their respective miraculous.

"Chat…" Ladybug said, looking distressed at her partner.

Chat nodded looking depressed, "I know M'lady… you take her somewhere safe and I'll take Nino with me."

Ladybug sighed, striding over to her partner and pecking his cheek, "Thank you, Chaton. I'll contact you soon." Then she was gone, as she whisked the surprised looking Alya behind.

Chat lay a hand over his cheek sighing dreamily before noticing the weird look he was getting from Nino. "Dude, you do still remember we have a problem here… also your still in my body so don't do anything weird, please."

Chat rubbed his neck chuckling lightly, "Right, sorry. Anyway let's get out of here before anyone notices us. Do you know anywhere we could escape to for a while… to hang low?"

Nino pursed his lips as he thought before nodding his head, "I know a place, it's not far from here."

Nino lead the way through a few abandoned streets before pulling his friend into a family apartment. "No one should be home yet; we should be fine for a few hours," He told Chat, before opening the door and slipping inside. Chat followed laughing to himself. How strange would it be if anyone was watching them? A boy dressed as a chat and a darker skinned youth sneaking into an apartment, it was almost comical. Another frantic beep from the ring around Nino's finger shocked him out of his thoughts as he closed the door behind him.

Nino glanced down at the ring before motioning for him to follow him into a smaller room. The walls were covered in band posters, and old Vinyl's were hung up. The shelves in the room were stacked with CDs and games. A single computer was perched on a small desk that was pushed against the wall adjacent to the messily made bed. It was a disaster zone but at least it had traces of human life (even if those traces were pizza crust and empty bottles of coke), as compared to his own oversized room at the Agreste Mansion.

"Sorry for the mess, dude… but hey welcome to my domain," Nino smirked spreading his arms out in welcome before freaking out as a final warning was given from the ring around his finger and a green light engulfed him.

Adrien almost freaked out as Nino changed from Chat Noir into Adrien, he was only slightly relieved of that concern when he noticed Nino's eyes were clamped shut.

"Okay, Nino, when I saw to open your eyes you have to promise me you won't freak out… okay."

"Okay," Nino echoed.

Adrien swallowed, his through dry with worry as his stomach churned, "Just know I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. You can open your eyes."

"What do you mea-," Nino asked as he opened his eyes. As he caught the reflection staring back at him his sentence faltered and mouth hung open. Before him, in the reflection, stood his best friend Adrien Agreste. He raised a hand to touch his face, slightly startled as the reflection mirrored him.

Slowly Nino turned to Adrien, his eyes wide.

Adrien braced himself for the betrayed looks, the angry questions. What happened instead left him completely awestruck.

"OH MY GOD! My best friend is freaking Chat Noir! I mean I am legit the rhodey to your stark, the cisco to your Barry Allan. This is so cool, Dude!" Nino laughed hugging his best friend. "Obviously we need to talk about the fact that you kept this from me, but man just wait until they get a load of you and me. Alya will be so jealous!"

"Nino, you can't tell Alya, or anyone else for that matter. It's too dangerous. For myself and you," Adrien told Nino.

Nino looked crestfallen for a moment before shrugging, "Oh well, but that doesn't make the fact that my best friend is Chat Noir any cooler."

Adrien smirked, "Thanks for understanding man."

"Nah, it's all good, dude. I couldn't hate you, even if you kept something this large from me," Nino confessed, then gave Adrien a sly look. "So, Ladybug huh?"

Getting Ayla into her house was easier than expected, keeping her from alerting the whole neighborhood of her secret, not so much.

"How could you, girl? Aren't I your most trusted friend! You should have trusted me more…" Alya ranted.

Marinette slumped further into her office chair as Tiki patted her on the head in sympathy. As soon as Alya stopped for a breath, Marinette spoke, "I'm sorry, Alya. I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I wasn't able to… I had to think about protecting you. Not only you but my family and all our friends. If Hawkmoth had found out my identity nobody would have been safe."

Alya seemed to let that sink in before huffing, "I understand, and your right. I would I have done the same thing if I was in your position… but I'm not letting you go that easily."

Marinette gave her a grateful smile, "I wouldn't expect you too."

Alya sat on Marinette's bed her eyes widening in realization, "That means this whole time I've been trying to unmask you!"

Tiki and Marinette chuckled, "You were quite stubborn, it took a lot of hard work to keep you from figuring it out."

Alya smiled slightly before frowning, "Now that I know who you are I can't really keep going with my blog can I."

"What? No, of course you can Alya. After all who is going to keep a chronical of my life as Ladybug? What will the fans say? Plus, that blog means so much to you, you can't simply throw that away for me," Marinette gasped.

"Really?" Ayla asked perking up, "Thank you so much, Mari. I promise I won't give away your identity. I'll even help divert everyone's suspicions!"

Marinette launched herself into her friend, hugging her as Ayla wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl, "You're the best, Ayla."

I swear these children are too much for me. Such sweet cinnamon rolls (and phone thieves) ;)

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they had time to worry about Envillouse they had another problem, they had to keep appearance up for their family (and that meant living with their bodies respective parents). Luckily Marinette and Alya were able to stay at Marinette's house for the first night, unfortunately this was not the case for Nino and Adrien.

"Okay, Bro. Let me get this straight. As long as I follow each instruction written here I'll be fine?" Nino quizzed, his brow raised in question.

Adrien nodded in confirmation, "It shouldn't be too hard."

Nino stared at the pages surprised, "Dude this list is like a mile long!"

It was true, the instructions took up at least two and a half pages and were strict with plenty of 'Do Not's and 'Do's. Adrien rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Nino. If I could think of another option, I would… but."

"Don't sweat it, Bro. Your man, Nino's here," Nino smirked- an expression that appeared very Chat Noir like.

Nino patted Adrien's back before sliding into the back seat of the Agreste car, his face nervous as the red and black haired assistant stared at him before turning to the Gorilla. Nino was swiftly whizzed away, leaving Adrien to face his new home until him and Ladybug could find a way to reverse the effects.

'Ladybug', Adrien wondered if she was okay. After all, Alya was always searching for her true identity and would have discovered it by now. He had to admit he felt slightly jealous that he wasn't the first person to know who Ladybug was, but he couldn't let that dishearten him. After all, tomorrow he had school and that meant so did Alya and for the sake of appearance would mean Ladybug would have to take her place. That would mean he could spend the entire day with her. Adrien immediately felt ecstatic, a whole day with Ladybug was like a dream come true.

Adrien sighed happily, flopping down onto his bed- well his current one. His mind was filled with thoughts of the love of his life as he drifted to sleep.

He felt a light shake on his arm coaxing him from sleep. A voice was whispering quietly in his ear, "Nino, its dinner time."

Shrugging of his grogginess, Adrien opened his eyes and stared up to meet similar golden brown eyes only they belonged to a woman wearing thicked rimmed glasses. Adrien almost panicked, before the memories of the day re-emerged. The women hovering above him seemed worried, having noticed his confusion. "Are you alright, honey?' She asked, placing a hand to his forehead.

"N-no just tired," he stuttered at the comforting hand that lay softly across his forehead.

"Well if you would like some food the tables been set," she smiled softly.

Adrien sat up and followed the warmly women into the dining room. At the table sat a man who resembled Nino, only he was older and didn't wear glasses. The women smiled as she kissed the man and sat beside him. Adrien felt like an invader of the sight that stood before him. The women turned around and smiled at him, "Are you going to sit down?"

Adrien nodded, forcing himself to sit opposite the women. The man sat at the head of the table but did not encompass the power or coldness Adrien's own father exhibited, instead he seemed open and friendly.

The women- Nino's mother Adrien deducted- uncovered a pot, as she did so a delectable smell wafted towards Adrien. He breathed it in deeply, so this was what a home cooked meal smelt like. As Nino's mother dished out the meal his father turned to smile at him. "So, son, how was your day?

Adrien squirmed slightly, he had never been asked this type of question before. "Um… it was good, father."

"Father?"

"I mean… dad." Adrien fixed his mistake, the word feeling alien in his mouth.

Nino's father raised a brow but quickly replaced it as his food was lain before him.

The meal continued with comfortable chatter and delicious food. After a quick shower Adrien returned to Nino's bedroom. He lay content staring at the ceiling. A slit of light fell across the bed as Nino's mother entered the room. She quietly moved across the room, as Adrien closed his eyes in mock sleep, before stopping beside him. He felt her lean over and place a light kiss on his forehead, "goodnight, my little boy."

She silently exited the room as a small smile graced Adrien's face.

Nino wished he was in the same position. He seriously missed the home cooked meals and his family. The Agreste mansion didn't hold even a fraction of the warmth his own home did, instead as soon as he had arrived home he was met by an empty house. Sure the staff were there but he had not seen them, they had remained an unseen presence since his arrival. After a lonely dinner he made his way up the flight of stairs to Adrien's room. He'd been in it a few times but even so he couldn't get over the sheer size of the room. Plagg immediately dived into a mountain of cheese that was piled on the table. "Oh my glorious love, I thought I would never see you again!"

Nino raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore the cat kwami. He showered before slipping into the custom made double bed. As he lay there in the dark he felt lonely, even as the small black kwami snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Plagg."

"Hmmm."

"Is this how Adrien normally spends his days?"

"When he's not mopping over his love for Ladybug or parading around as Chat Noir, yes."

Nino lay back into the pillows. This was going to be a long night.

Wow much feels many pain


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Nino's head was spinning would be an understatement. He seriously didn't understand anything that Natalie had told him about his day schedule nor did he know it was possible to have a photoshoot, fencing lessons **and** a piano recital in one afternoon. So when the car pulled up outside of College Francoise Dupont and Nino spotted Adrien propped up against the stairs he immediately bolted from the car.

"Dude, how do you cope!" Nino plead.

Adrien's face was confused before he realized why Nino was so frantic, "Oh NO! I'm so sorry, Nino. I completely forgot about my lessons and the photoshoot!"

Nino sagged before standing back up proudly, hands on his hips, "Don't worry dude! I'm sure I can handle it."

A look of uneasiness passed by Adrien's features before he sighed, "Okay, but if you find yourself in a tight jam call me… or act sick that usually works." He turned to walk with his friend into the school courtyard but was instantly stopped by a hand on his back.

"Woah, isn't that Ladybug?" Nino asked, pointing to the red-brown haired girl walking beside 'Marinette' (or at least who appeared to be Mari ;)). Sure enough there stood Ladybug in the guise of Alya.

"I'm surprised she didn't call in sick… she must feel so out of place… I mean coming to a school here," Nino noted.

Adrien smirked an idea forming in his mind. "She doesn't know who I am does she. She knows I'm Chat stuck in your body so that means I'll be able to flirt with her without giving anything away!"

Nino raised a brow and shook his head, "Dude, seriously. Why don't you just tell the girl you like her already?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… I tried to but it didn't work out. Besides, I don't want to do it will I'm in your body."

Before Nino could say anything in return though the two females noticed them.

"Hi Nino, Hi Adrien," 'Marinette' happily waved at the two boys, with a lot more gusto than usual.

Beside her Ladybug smiled awkwardly towards Adrien, ignoring Nino altogether, seeming to be unable to find any words as her face turned a light shade of red.

Chat seethed, 'Why is she looking at him like that when I'm right here?'

Alya elbowed Ladybug in the side before hissing quietly to her 'friend', "Your Alya at the moment not Marinette, say something."

"Um… Hi Adrien… Hi Ch- Nino," Marinette stuttered fixing her almost stuff up as she noticed Chat as Nino standing beside Adrien.

Chat flicked her a charming smile and a wink as Marinette turned away internally groaning as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Sorry, I need to talk to my…"

"Boyfriend," Chat supplied smirking again. Ladybug threw (mental) daggers in Chat's direction before hauling the boy to a more secluded area to talk.

"Chat! What are you doing here!" Ladybug demanded.

"Don't worry, LB. I'm just covering for Nino. We couldn't want anyone CAT-ching on to our predicatment now would we." Chat stated simply, throwing in a few cat puns for the hell of it. "What about you, My Lady?"

Ladybug sighed, "Same here, I'm covering for Alya. She told Marinette about our problem and asked her to help me settle in as Alya at this school."

"Same with Adrien… that boy was pretty helpful." Chat eyes narrowed as he wrapped an arm around Ladybug's shoulders, "Is it me, or do you seem a little… shy… around the boy?"

Ladybug's cheeks instantly became pink, "What! Um… no, unless you know he said something about me, did he mention me? Heiskindofcute,ImeanreallycutebutheyI'mjustafriendandImeanImayormaynotlikehimbutyoucan'ttellhimthat!Whyamitellingyouallofthis!"

Ladybug paused for a breath and Chat stared at her stunned, he hadn't quite understood anything his partner had just babbled out but he had caught the idea that perhaps he liked her, or at least Adrien, and that the mere mention of his civilian-self had sent her into an uncontrolled panic.

Noticing Chat's awestruck gaze, Ladybug felt her face burning with embarrassment, "I-I should get back to Al- Marinette!" She turned and stiffly marched back to the raven haired girl beside Nino.

Chat felt his cheeks become warm, Ladybug liked him. Or at least liked him as Adrien. 'I need to get her to like me as Chat too,' he was determined, with his mind set on winning Ladybug's heart he stood a little taller and followed her back towards Nino and 'Marinette'.

Similarly, Alya and Nino (unknowing who they were talking to in reality) were having their own little conversation.

"So… hi Marinette," Nino greeted nervously, rubbing his neck.

'Yes, this is my chance to help my girl', Ayla's mind kicking into gear. "Oh, hi Adrien."

Nino raised an eyebrow, 'wow… she hasn't so much as stuttered around me even once….'

Alya smiled brightly all the while plotting how to make Adrien fall in love with Marinette before settling on a plan- it was foolhardy (or at least that's what she believed). "I was wondering if you could help me with our Physics homework. After all you are really good at it."

Nino stood there dumbfounded, not only had Marinette spoken to 'Adrien' normally but she was even asking for his help. Nino swallowed, "S-sure, Marinette."

'Marinette's' face lit up in happiness, "Oh My God, thank you so much. So tomorrow at my house at 5, okay?"

Nino nodded before 'Marinette' noticed her friend approaching and ran towards her like a torpedo ready to deliver the great news.

Nino froze as a thought occurred to him, 'I don't know one thing about our Physics homework…"

To say Marinette was thrilled about Alya's plan would be incorrect, in fact she was most certainty the opposite.

"Alya! You know I can't hold a conversation with him! Plus, we don't even know if we'll be back in our normal bodies by then!"

"Oh, come on girl. It'll be fine, we'll meet up at your house this afternoon and figure out a plan. Then we'll defeat the bad guy and everything will return to normal leaving you and Adrien to enjoy your date," Alya winked.

Marinette's shoulder's sagged, "I hope your right."

"Trust me girl, we'll be fine," Alya reassured her, while patting her on the head.

Meanwhile Nino was filling in Adrien about his promise to 'Marinette'.

"You've got to help me dude, I haven't even started my assignment and now I've promised Marinette that I would help her on hers!" Nino exclaimed.

Adrien walked beside his best friend as they neared their classroom, "It's alright, Nino. I'm sure we'll have this whole akuma business dealt with by tomorrow morning and then I can take care of everything."

Nino looked unsure as they entered their classroom.

"And in return you can help me with my Ladybug problem," Adrien added.

"What?"

Adrien smirked, "You my friend are going to help me have some alone time with Ladybug so that I can prove to her that I'm just as good as Adrien."

Nino raised an eyebrow, " **You** are Adrien…"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that," Adrien countered.

'Marinette' and Ladybug entered the classroom.

Ladybug almost sat in Marinette's spot before Alya cleared her throat and motioned with her eyes towards the next seat. Catching on quickly, Ladybug shifted over to 'Alya's' spot.

Madam Bustier had yet to appear though as everyone took a seat. Nino and Adrien shared a look that seemed to mean a lot more to them than anyone else before Adrien turned to Marinette.

"So, Alya… Babe," 'Marinette' almost choked to death beside Ladybug, "we haven't been on a date for a while… so I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow?"

Ladybug frowned before opening her mouth the say no but caught Alya's eye and realized that the students around them had overheard their conversation. If she said no it would seem suspicious and possibly even ruin Nino and Alya's relationship.

Ladybug shot daggers at Nino before sighing, "All right, Tomcat. Tomorrow at 5."

Chat shot her a sly smirk before winking as Madame Bustier entered to start class.

Marinette turned to Alya and hissed quietly under her breath, "We are fixing this by tomorrow morning!"

Hey who enjoyed my Wingman War I have began, who will triumph, Nino or Alya? Who will fall for who? Who knows… I'm not even sure I know ;) Find out next time on this train wreck of a story


	7. Quick Note

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with life but I'm back now. I'll attempt to update in the next couple of days I'm just kind of don't know how to proceed at the moment. If any of you guys have any ideas or something you want to see happen in the story feel free to tell me.**

 **So seeing as I'm confusing you and myself all in one I have made this guide and decided I will place sections in actually POV's so you don't get as confused (trust me I'm just as confused as you).**

 **Anything in '_' these thingies is the 'body' or character that the POV thinks they are talking to (you'll just have to know who is in which body)**

 **If I say Ladybug or Chat Noir without the '_' then you know I am talking about Marinette and Adrien.**

 **Any names without '_' means that I'm talking about the character in the body not their current physical appearance.**

 **I hope this slightly helps (it'll hopefully make more sense as you read) if not just send me a message and I'll attempt to fix this for you guys. K- enjoy** **J**


	8. Chapter 7

**Marinette/Ladybug (Not a POV but centered around her)**

Marinette sighed as she waited for the class to end, 5 minutes and she would be free to leave and hopefully figure out what to do. After all she was the brains of the group. Finally, the class was dismissed, standing to talk to 'Chat Noir' she noticed a certain blonde yank Adrien towards her as she hugged his arm against her. "Adrikins, guess who asked daddy to arrange a private lunch at the restaurant for us~"

Marinette resisted the urge to puke in her mouth, before she could say something though Alya stood up and faced Chloe. "Sorry Chloe but Adrien was going to join us for lunch. Hey Adrien." Marinette felt her mouth open in surprise, what was Alya doing!

'Adrien' looked just as surprised as Marinette. Beside him, 'Chat' was also watching with awe. 'Oh man, now Chat is going to get the wrong idea… and what if he gets suspicious! What if Adrien tells him how out of place this is, what if my life is ruined forever…. What am I going to do!' Marinette ranted in her mind, almost missing Alya's next line.

"Hey, Alya. We were going to plan our… science project together, during lunch," Alya blurted out in an attempt to create an excuse.

Marinette chuckled and rubbed her head, "Ah, yeah what Al-Marinette said."

Chloe pouted, buying the excuse surprisingly easily, "fine, tomorrow then~" Then she stalked off with Sabrina following behind.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette smiled at 'Adrien', sorry about my friend here," Marinette apologized before a blush crept up her face, she was actually talking to Adrien….

"I-I… um… mean, I hope you mind don't… I mean don't mind," She rambled on until Alya cut in. "Hey Alya, don't you and Ch- Nino need to talk… in private."

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up, she had almost forgotten that 'Chat' was standing just below her. "Um… yes, sorry..., we should um go…"

Then she smiled dorkily before grabbing Chat's hand and bolting for the door, hoping to god that Alya wouldn't do anything stupid.

 **Adrien/Chat Noir**

Adrien watched as 'Marinette' radiated confidence towards him that she had only shown when confronting Chloe, and never around him. He remembered all the past times she had shown this confidence… and then all the times she had been so shy. His cheeks slightly burned, she was so cute and strong at the same time… almost like Ladybug. He shook the thought out of his mind, no Marinette was cute but she probably only saw him as a friend plus he liked Ladybug. When Chloe had arrived and started manhandling Nino he had felt so helpless and sorry for his friend, but 'Marinette's' quick thinking had saved his friend from certain horrors. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the girl who sat behind him… well not currently but normally would, and couldn't help but smile. He followed 'Ladybug' into the courtyard before ducking into the library. She sat down at an empty desk as he sat opposite of her.

"So, my lady, any ideas on how we can return to our bodies?" He asked

'Ladybug' sighed, "I can only think of one way but it's going to be difficult."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We are going to have to track down and draw out Envillouse and cleanse the akuma to reverse the effects of her attack," 'Ladybug' stated.

Adrien couldn't help agree that it was the only real path of action they had left… but there was one problem, "I think it might be a little strange for Ladybug and Chat Noir to have undergone such extreme makeovers, we won't be able to be Ladybug and Chat Noir in these bodies, not without alerting Hawkmoth to the fact that others know of our secret identities."

'Ladybug' sighed, "Well that's the part that is going to be difficult… I think we might need to train Nino and Alya to fight as us. At least against Envillouse."

Adrien nodded, it made sense but still it would be difficult and somehow felt wrong having someone else carry his miraculous… even if technically it was still him. "Okay then… when do we start?"

 **Let's get right back into it** **J**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alya**

She had died... and gone to heaven. That must be it, this was too good to be true. She had always dreamed of being a superhero just like Ladybug, but being told that she was to become 'The Ladybug' (even if it was only for a short while) was the tip of the iceberg. She squealed in excitement as she stared at her own face and that of her boyfriend- whose body was currently occupied by the notorious Chat Noir. Beside her 'Chat Noir' did not look as excited, in fact his feline eyes had gone wide with disbelief. "Are you crazy! You want us to fight against an Akuma! And by tomorrow at the very least!"

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head and pulled a face like he had been caught red handed stealing cookies, "Well when you put it that way..."

Ladybug sighed, "I know it's not the most best plan but it's our only chance at getting our old lives back."

Chat almost looked pain for a moment but before Alya could confirm if that was so he had turned back to looking serious, an expression she had to admit made Nino's face seem even more manly and handsome (not that she would ever admit that to Nino). Her cheeks warmed slightly, quickly she looked away and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Beside her Nino still didn't look impressed by the plan, "We don't even know how to fight, compared to you guys who have been doing this for ages we'll look like children."

"Yes but unlike us you guys will have meow-villous teachers like us to train you," Chat smirked.

Alya was absolutely jumping with excitement, "So when do we start?

"Right now," Ladybug stated smiling.

Rubbing her bruised elbow, one of many bruises that now spread across her body. If it wasn't for ladybug's body's resilience and ability to move with speed she would have been plastered with at least two times more bruises. Nino didn't seem any better, even though he hadn't broken a sweat due to Chat's strength he still seemed mentally exhausted. In only a few short hours they had fitted in a 'quick' run around the city which consisted of jumping and swinging roof to roof, a combat lesson using their 'weapons', and learning how to dodge powerfully propelled tennis balls from a launcher.

Ladybug and Chat Noir who had attempted to cheer the two heroes in training up couldn't hide the winces every time a ball made contact or someone almost fell off a building. Alya was feeling less 'can do' and more 'Let it end please'.

Ladybug winced again as Nino collapsed in a heap beside where Alya was propped up against a wall, "This might take a bit more work."

"No kidding," Nino huffed before closing his eyes and muttering to himself. "Now how am I supposed to hide these bruises for tomorrow's morning shoot."

Alya wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but then again she wasn't sure she could trust her brain to think after this training session.

Chat glanced at his/ Nino's watch, "Better call it a night. We'll have to continue tomorrow..."

Alya sent a glance towards Ladybug who seemed to get the message. If they couldn't find and defeat Envillouse by tomorrow morning it was going to be one interesting afternoon.

 **And I am back... now to disappear another 5 months bye (i'm kidding i'll be back)**


End file.
